Rangers Reborn: Downtime
by SpectreVI
Summary: The Rangers need time to relax... though something unexpected is awaiting them.


### Down Time  
by: [Shaun M.][1]

_Hammond Residence: third floor, second room on the left._

Light filtered through the shaded window catching dust in its' golden light, gently playing on the figure lying in the fourpost bed in the center of the room. 

It wasn't an elaboratley decorated room, actually rather spartan by anyones standards. 

Sammantha Dawsons' eyes slowly opened and the Red Ranger muttered an irritated noise as she rolled over to look at the digital clock on her night stand, 10:45 a.m. 

She'd gotten roughly twelve hours of sleep. she thought groggily ' Seems like a lot less, I'm still exhausted.' 

slowly she pushed the red and white checked bed spread away from her body and placed her feet on the plushly carpeted floor. 

Standing and stretching Sammantha caught her reflection in the mirror over her dresser. 

"Yuck pillow hair and sleep face." Sammantha made her way to her private Bathroom to take her morning shower, Bypassing her standard morning kata. After all she was going to get a decent swim at Adam Parks house warming pool party. 

_Marcus Ressidence: First floor, last door on the right._

The bed done up primarily in emerald green was made with sunlight playing over the surface. A shadow moves slowly, methodically over the beds smooth surface. 

Robert had been up all night, helping to get his new guest moved in. At present she was sound asleep in the central room on the second floor, roughly twenty four feet away. still plenty of space for him to get a good workout. 

He'd already gone through nearly every meditation kata he knew. Now the Green Ranger had moved on to his Karim Seght T'oval training, Closing his eyes and standing as still as a stone he let his mind fan out encompassing his surroundings. Even with his eyes closed Robert could "see" the blocks in front of him, bringing his fist back about a foot from the stone he let his will flow into his fist. 

Anyone watching would've seen the amazing green glow surround him, In all truth it bothered him. This was a very unexpected side effect of the powers. Concentrating on his fist, forming an energy glove, Robert brought his fist back another four inches and let it fly forward, his tightly closed hand slamming through the stone with ease leaving a fairly neat hole in it. 

'Good Gravy that still hurts!' Robert thought to himself shaking his hand and then placing it in the bucket of ice he had nearby. 

" I really wish I could get that right." he said to the figure looking at him from the second story window while looking over his knuckles, they were a little red but it was a big improvement from the first time he'd done it, He'd broken his wrist in four seperate places, Shattered is a better word for it, and split the skin on his knuckles. 

K'ellai watched him from the window dressed in a lavender robe, a small purple gem hung around her neck twinkeling prettily in the bright sunlight. 

"How, did you know I was here?" Came her startled response to his statement. 

" I heard you fighting with the window, Never used one before have you?" was his amused reply. 

she had a perturbed look in her eys as she replied. " I'm used to voice commanded force fields." 

Robert smirked and brought is communicator into veiw. Switching it to chronometer mode he found it was 11:00 a.m. 

"Are you hungry?" He said as he headed into the three story victorian style house then added," If so you'd better get ready 'cause breakfast will be done in about twenty minutes. And we have to be at Adams' in three hours." 

K'ellai sighed as she moved towards the bathroom. "I hope the sonic cleanser is working." she grumbled scratching the back of her head through her long blond hair. 

Velasquez Ressidence: second floor, first room to the left. 

A baby crying, Mikes' eyes opened as the wail of his baby sister caught his ear. Faintly he could pick out the sound of his mother shooshing the infant, he could also pick out the scent of his mothers famous breakfast wraps, what he and his best friend Peter Tsung also known as the Yellow Ranger, had deemed the greatest food in the known universe. 

Mike pulled himself from his bed his black sweat pants and grey t-shirt wrinkled and mussed from the night before. The Rangers first actual mission had taken a lot out of the entire team. It had had some incredible, if somewhat expected, effects on Peter. 

The Black Ranger headed towards the bathroom down the hall whistling Beethovens 5th . 

Mike stepped out of the shower and looked at his reflection in the mirror his short black hair plastered to his scalp, his sharp black eyes and the facial features that had quite a few of the girls in high school chasing him. To no one in particular he said, "I wonder if Adam's invited Cassie?" 

_Harland Ressidence: fourth floor third room on right._

Brittany stood in front of the mirror brushing out her hair, the pink blouse offsetting her dark skin beautifully, looking to her left she admired her archery tropheys and the spelling competition award. 

looking at her wall clock she saw it was 11:30 a.m. she had to get going if she was going to meet Richard for lunch at the Surf Spot then they were going to stop by Adam Parks pool party. He'd asked her out after Robert and K'ellai had left the Power Dome for home. Standing up and straightening her black skirt she double checked her make-up placing her black purse on her shoulder and grabbing her beach bag she steped out of her room and headed downstairs. 

_Tsung Residence: First Floor, Kitchen._

Peter Tsung, The Yellow Ranger, had been awake for quite some time. In fact he couldn't really remember sleeping. His mother had already left for work, the clock on the microwave read 11:45 a.m. he saw that he had the house to himself for about five or so hours. 

As he walked down the hall to his room he noticed the pictures of his father, An attracive well built Asian man whom he got the majority of his looks. The strong facial features and smooth, fluid way he moved, his musculature. He'd gotten all of it from his father. Peter could hardly remember the man. As he walked towards his room he thought back to the day his mother had gotten the news that his father had gone missing. He remembered the night a though it were yesterday. 

_{Flash Back}_

Angel Grove 1985: Tsung Ressidence. 

"Peter get cleaned up honey we're going to pick up your father in twenty minutes." Stacy Tsungs voice carried well in the small single floor home, She was dressed in a black dress with the gold earings she'd gotten from her grand mother. 

"Already done Mommy." Peter called to his mother as he ran out of the back of the house, in his black jeans and with his little yellow flannel shirt misbuttoned. 

_{Present}_

Peter idley recalled the phone ringing, his mother answering and her face turning whiter than Richards Ranger armor. 

Peter Pulled the Yellow T-shirt over his head and chest smoothing out the extra large garment he looked in the mirror, running his right hand through his brown hair he smirked. 

"Lookin' Good Mike!" He laughed at his own joke, Knowing that's probably what his Best Friend Mike Velasquez, The Black Ranger, had said to himself as he stepped past any of the numerous mirrors in his house this morning. 

Peter strapped his communicator onto his wrist and checked it for any un-answered calls. None. Good, He liked to make an entrance but somhow he doubted it would be appreciated if he'd missed an important Ranger function, Or showed up "fasionably" late to a battle. 

Peter stepped out the door and headed towards his neon yellow gremlin, He had to get to Adam Parks House for a pool party. 

_Richard Henderson's car._

Richard looked at the digital readout on his cars CD player, Brittany was going to kill him if he was late to their first date. The White Ranger felt a strange sense of Deja Vu creep over him. 

As he pulled the white 76' Mustang convertable into a parking spot he thanked every mighty being he could think of for blessing Angel Grove with very light traffic. 

Smoothing his white Button down shirt and checking his Kahkis he walked into The Surf Spot and started looking for Brittany. He passed Sammanthas' cousin Ashley and waved. She and her friends waved back, as Richard continued on he heard a strange tone. Turning around he saw Ashley and Cassie darting after T.J. and the others. 

Richard Shrugged but couldn't help but feel another twinge of deja vu at the sight. 

"Richard over here!" Brittany called out Richard made his way towards her voice and when he saw her his jaw dropped. She got prettier every time he saw her. 

_Park Ressidence: Pool side 12:30 p.m._

Billy and the freshly woken Kimberly were lounging by the pool, Kimberly wearing a single piece swim-suit that was a slightly darker than normal shade of pink, And Billy wearing a pair of blue shorts with a blue muscle shirt. 

Trini and Zack were on the other side of the large hedge in Adams' work out circle. Trini was showing Zack a new kata. 

Jason Scott and Darius Grant were discussing Shoto Khan, Jason was rather impressed by the meek boys expertise on the subject. 

Rocky Desantos was manning the grills, all three were alive with delicious looking foods and Rocky was testing his food for any "defects". 

"Rocky if you keep that up we'll have to go to the supermarket... Again" Aisha Campbell called laughing as Justin Stewart and Katherine Hillard splashed her. 

"I wouldn't want you to dislike my cooking." Rocky shot back munching on a strip of lemon pepper chicken. 

_Three miles away: Old Bend Road_

Roberts Black 84' Trans Am flew down the road at well over the speed limit. Every since he'd gotten this car he loved pushing it to the limits. But for some unknown reason he felt an even greater sense of exhilaration, He remembered what Zord-One said about the power acting like a conduit during deep sleep. How it was especially strong between Rangers linked to the same section of the grid. So he attributed it to Tommy being a race car driver. 

"Robert, What are you thinking about?" K'ellai asked. The question caught Robert off guard. 

"Nothing much, just wondering how everyone is going to react to you." He lied. "Do you have your cover story memorized?" Robert was anxious to change the subject. 

"My name is Kelly Marcus, I was born on September third nineteen eighty-one, a little more than a year after you. I was being raised at a private school in Canada, from age five on. When I heard that you'd returned to Angel Grove I raised hell until I was sent to you." She paused and thought for a moment. 

" Now I'm a sophomore at Angel Grove High, I'm also at the rank in Shoot Fighting. I haven't gotten my schedule yet, On an off note the reason I haven't gotten my Schedule is beacause Darius and Billy are working around my collars range, But I'll leave that out of standard conversation." 

Robert got a Strange look on his face then smiled. "This is going to be... different." He said aloud as he took the off ramp that led to the Angel Grove residential areas. 

_Power Dome, 1:30 P.M. Main Chamber._

"Thank Lexian, I am transmitting the co-ordinates for Teleportation." Zord-One completed. 

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, your creator was one of my closest friends. May The Power protect yourself and your Rangers." Lexian closed the Link and all was silent in the base of the Power Rangers, For a moment at least. 

The silence was broken by the teleport orb which coalesced in the form af a bipedial being, standing roughly four and a half feet tall, it's head was a golden dome with a light bar making up it's "face". It was a standard Alpha series droid. 

"I am Alpha-7, It is a pleasure to make your aquaintence. I shall do my best to aid you in any way possible." The small robot said, it's light bar shining in time to it's words. 

"Thankyou Alpha. Please run a diagnostic on yourself and link up with the Power Domes systems, when you have finished charge yourself." Zord-One said as he went back to watching the Rangers relax and laugh, If his programming was correct this was the team that would at last fulfill the prophecy of the Raptor Ranger. 

_Park Residence, 2:30 P.M._

The party was winding down, Robert was hanging out with Adam comparing sword techniques. 

Billy and Kim were talking about old times. 

Darius and Kelly were getting closer, As were Richard and Brittany. 

"Wow, this is a first!" Peter said to Mike as he climbed out of the pool. 

"What's that?" Mike said as he removed his sunglasses to look at his best friend, smirking at his Tiger stripped yellow swim trunks. 

"Jarak didn't attack, and..." Peter paused and looked around. 

Mike leaned in closer thimking this was something they needed to keep a secret. 

"Mikes got a girlfriend, Mikes got a Girlfriend." Peter said in a sing song and did a Backflip into the Pool splashing Jason and Zack who shouted and dove in to seek revenge. 

Mike turned the a shade of red Darker than Sammanthas Ranger armor, Peter was refering to Mikes pitiful attempts at flirting with Cassie. 

Looking around Mike saw everyone smiling, laughing, and having an all around good time. 

"Nothing can spoil this day." He said to himself. 

A moment later his communicator went off, and everyone loked at their respective wrists. Then at each other. 

Things were getting interesting. 

**Next Time.**

The Rangers are trying to get Kelly adjusted to life as a human, But will Jarak make her regret her descission? 

[][2]

   [1]: mailto:lmartiny@sprintmail.com
   [2]: ../roomb.htm



End file.
